


I have found a home in you

by Emgirl16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Alternate Universe - Western, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Always Female Dean Winchester, Awesome Bobby Singer, Bounty Hunter John Winchester, F/F, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mountain Man Bobby, Nurse Dean Winchester, Outlaw Castiel (Supernatural), Romance, opposite of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emgirl16/pseuds/Emgirl16
Summary: Where Deanna Winchester wants a life where she and Sam don't have to trail after their bounty hunter father.Where Castiel wants a life better than trailing after his brothers' outlaw gang.Where they both just want a home of their own and decide to make one together. John and Castiel's brothers are on the trail though.Or: Where I make Supernatural into a romance novel western with entirely too much joy.





	I have found a home in you

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when this will be finished or how long it will be, but I'll do my best. Next chapter will probably feature some married Destiel because this romance is moving fast.

Dean, as she preferred to be called, was tired. 

 

She was tired of making sure Sam didn't get into any trouble in the city they were staying at. She was tired of carefully counting the money her daddy had left them so that they didn't starve or go hungry. She was tired of going into every saloon within a two-mile radius to see if John was back and just drinking himself into oblivion again.

 

She had nothing against soiled doves or gamblers, but she didn't especially want every one of them in St. Louis to know her by name.

 

Dean and Sam had enjoyed being a city so big at first, it was different from anything they had ever seen. People were always coming and going. You could hear the respectable folks all day and the not so respectable all night.

 

But three weeks of constant vigilance and worry had ruined the experience for Dean. 

 

John had said he'd be gone for a few days, but Dean knew better by the amount of money he had left behind. He was chasing a lead on the Yellow-Eyed Man, the one who had killed her Mama and ruined her life. There's no telling how long he'd chase it.

 

Dean had other problems than her father's whereabouts at the moment.

 

There were plenty of bad things in the small towns they usually stayed in, but the danger of the city had been unknown to Dean. She had almost been assaulted by some gang of idiots not two days ago, which had led to her current decision of not letting Sam out of her sight.

 

Sam was still sulking and being a bit of a brat about it, as was expected of a ten-year-old boy used to roaming where he wanted. He was mostly over it at this point, since Dean had scrounged up some money to buy him some dime novels.

 

She checked the clock on the wall and decided to check the saloons out before it got too dark.

 

"Stay in the room, Sammy." She said sternly. "If I catch you outside I'll tan your hide."

 

" _Fine._ " Sam muttered, pouting. 

 

"Pistol's in the side drawer, only get it out if something feels off." Dean said before she strapped on her own gun belt.

 

Deanna was her daddy's daughter, after all.

 

 

Castiel, the youngest of his brothers, was tired.

 

Castiel was tired of days and nights spent on the run. He was tired of dirty saloons and the empty-eyed women he found there. He was tired of cold nights spent without a fire because a posse was on their trail. He was tired of skirting around Michael's temper and Lucifer's cruelty.

 

He had lost his brothers in New Orleans and had ridden for days to get to St. Louis. 

 

He couldn't decide whether he wanted to head East, where surely his brothers would never find him, or West, where he could make a life in the wild land he had fallen in love with. He  _had_  decided the great city of St. Louis, which sat somewhere between his two options, was the place to make that decision.

 

Castiel had taken up the habit of an evening walk, enjoying the freedom of not having Michael and Lucifer eyeing him. It was on one of these excursions that Castiel heard the sound of a distinctly female voice in distress.

 

"Get off me you bastards!" She yelled, sounding mighty ticked, "You better hope you already got children, cause I'm about to cut off a part you that you'll need!" 

 

Castiel, intrigued by this threat and not the kind of man to leave a female in danger, walked into the alleyway it came from.

 

He sees a girl surrounded by three big men and a skinny man in a nice suit.

 

"Is this the bitch that took out some of my best money makers?" The men asked in an English accent. 

 

"Yes sir, Alastair." The one that held her by the throat said. "This is her."

 

"She's not too bad looking." Alastair, obviously the one in charge, mused to himself. 

 

He put a hand on her face and she damn near took a finger with her teeth.

 

"Feisty, too." He grinned. "I like breaking the feisty ones."

 

This was the point Castiel knew he needed to step in. He wasn't one for understanding social cues, but even he knew what that meant.

 

"Excuse me, Gentlemen." Castiel said, with a bit amusement at the irony of his choice of words. "I'm afraid I'm gonna need you to unhand the lady."

 

"Who the hell are you?" One of them asked, his tone filled with contempt.

 

"No one important." He could have said his name and it would have been over. No one with good sense messed with a Novak, after all. But news of his name traveled fast, and he didn't want to start dodging his brothers and all the law it would bring.

 

One of the thugs lunged at Castiel. The girl took the opportunity to knee the other one, making good on her earlier threat. Castiel took out the first one with a good hit to the throat. The girl had the other on the ground in seconds.

 

But Castiel had forgotten about the boss and dismissed an important lesson his brothers had told him.

 

_Don't underestimate a criminal just because they wear a fancy suit._

 

He felt pain in his shoulder blade and a hit to the head. He blacked out to the sound of a gunshot.

 

 

Dean hadn't expected this turn of events when she had started her round of questioning. She really hadn't expected those dumbasses she took out a few nights back to have friends.

 

When she caught sight of her blue-eyed savior, the girl in her wanted to swoon. She was grateful the woman in her had the sense to focus on the danger.

 

Still, looking at the man before her, Dean had to admit he was handsome.

 

His dark hair was straight and soft to the touch. He had a hint of shadow on his jaw that made him look dangerous. But it was the memory of his eyes that Dean couldn't let go of. They were the kindest she had ever seen.

 

Dean had a weakness for kind eyes.

 

"Is he gonna be alright?" Sam asked her, wide-eyed at the injured man.

 

"I believe so, Sammy." Dean sighed. "He's still got a slight fever, so it's really up to him and God now."

 

Dean had learned nursing from a widow woman named Jodie who took up the occupation after a sickness took her family. She ran her own little clinic out of her house and had a habit of taking in wayward girls and teaching them her valuable trade.

 

"Well, let's stop staring at him and find a way to be productive." Dean finally said, shooing Sam from the bed.

 

Dad had paid up almost 4 months for the two conjoined rooms that Dean and Sam had been living in. The stranger had taken the one that had been Sam's, leaving them to share Dean's.

 

It was just like old times when Sam was much smaller and would sleep on Dean's chest, so she could make sure he was breathing throughout the night. It made Dean nostalgic until she discovered Sam was now a bed hog.

 

Now, she's just irritated.

 

She finally through on her old dressing gown and went to check on the stranger again. It was about time to check his bandages anyway.

 

She expected to find the man still flushed and unconscious. Instead, she found him attempting to put on his boots. 

 

Apparently, she startled him, because he quickly drew a gun on her.

 

Dean simply raised an eyebrow at him, completely unimpressed.

 

 

Castiel wasn't expecting to wake up in an unknown hotel room. To be honest, he wasn't expecting to wake up at all.

 

He really can't argue too much, as he got to see the green-eyed beauty in a thin cotton gown. He attempted to hide his blush, but, by the sight of her smirk, he wasn't really successful.

 

The sight of the girl also brought out a disturbing sensation in his stomach, much like the time Balthazar had challenged him to a drinking contest.

 

(It was a little know secret that while in a heist or a shootout Castiel could handle himself, but when it came to face-to-face interaction things got a little awkward. It's why his brothers did the talking and he was told just stand there and look menacing.)

 

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" She drawls, not even a tiny bit put off by the weapon he had pointed at her.

 

He quickly lowered his aim. "Um, sorry ma’am." 

 

"You're lucky I know some nursing." The woman says. "Otherwise you would have bled out in that alley."

 

"Thank you for your kindness." He replies, unsure how to proceed. 

 

"I figure we're even since you helped out with that little dispute." She smiles then, making that feeling erupt in his stomach. "The name's Deanna Winchester."

 

"The bounty hunter?" He blurts out.

 

"Naw, you're thinking of my daddy, John Winchester." She smirks. "Course, he taught me everything he knows."

 

Is this the "attraction" Gabriel was always going on about?

 

"Castiel Novak." He answers before he can stop himself.

 

The room is quiet. He closes his eyes and waits for some form of hysteria.

 

" _Huh_." Deanna says. "How about that."

 

He opens his eyes to see her studying his face.

 

"You're not gonna to call for the sheriff? Scream for help?" He asks, astounded.

 

"That's not really my style, Cas." She walks toward him. "Now let me check your bandage."

 

"Cas?" Is all he can say.

 

"Yeah." She pauses. "I hope you don't mind, Castiel is just kind of a mouthful. I'll stop if-"

 

"I like it, Deanna." He answers quickly.

 

She smiles. "Call me Dean."

 

This time it's his heart that feels funny.


End file.
